El dia en que me declare
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: One shot que participa en el reto del foro 101 razones, "se lo digo o no se lo digo" Espero les guste


**_Disclaimer: one shot que concursa en el reto "Se lo digo o no se lo digo" Del Foro 101 Razones. Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, sin embargo los utilizare por que este 14 de febrero ellos debieron festejarlo._**

 ** _NA: Que nervios, después de un buen tiempo sin participar en un reto, hoy me animo. No sé si por el día, o porque deseaba un reto. Pero espero les guste. Posdata soy muy pésima para crear fics en primera persona. Espero no arruinarlo_**

 **El día que me declare**

.

.

.

Tal vez me consideren un idiota, tal vez sea un ciego, que por supuesto lo soy. Pero no pude evitar pensar que cada día que pasa, mi vida ha de cambiar. No soy un mortal normal, soy un mago. Pero no un simple mago, sino un ser que fue capaz de destruir al ser mas maligno que habito en el mundo mágico. Si pertenezco a la casa de los valientes, la casa de los leones. Pero no, no soy capaz de decirle a ella que me enamore.

No soy capaz de susurrarle al oído cuanto me gusta, no soy capaz de abrazarla sin que mis piernas tiemblen como gelatina, No soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin perderme en ese abismo chocolate que me marea cada que ella me ve.

No soy capaz de decirle: Quiero ser más que tu mejor amigo.

Yo la veo todas las mañanas, se su rutina en las tardes, y su imprescindible hora nocturna de lectura.

Ella no es la mujer más guapa de todo el colegio, algunos compañeros la consideran irritante, otros muy arrogante, y otros presumida. Pero ella es la mejor persona que ha topado en mi vida.

Ella no es irritante, solo quiere saber más, no puede evitarlo al devorar libros tras libros, y saber cómo funciona el mundo mágico, tan diferente al mundo muggle.

Ella no es arrogante, solo que a veces no puede evitarlo es su forma de ser. Y tampoco es presumida, solo que más inteligente.

Pero nadie ve, lo que veo. Nadie la conoce como yo.

Ella es la luz que me acompaña en los momento de oscuridad, la voz que me guía cuando estoy perdido, mi consejera, la persona de la que me enamore.

¿Cuando sucedió? No lo sé, nunca me di cuenta, Solo que el sentimiento estaba allí.

Han pasado dos años desde que este sentimiento creció. Dos años y hoy no me atrevo a decirle.

Mi mirada vaga en lago, el pulpo esta asomando sus tentáculos en el lago. Tomo una rosa que estaba a escasos metros de donde me encontraba y cada pétalo que deshojaba mi pregunta era: "se lo digo" "no se lo digo"

Ella es hermosa. Me ve como su mejor amigo. Ella solo tiene un amor fraternal para conmigo. Ella es distinta. Ella… solo ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pov Hermione**

Lo veía de lejos, me encontraba en la biblioteca, trataba de centrarme en la lectura, pero mi mirada vagaba del libro en mis manos, al chico que estaba en la orilla del lago. Suspire, aun a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, mi corazón latía siempre que le veía, o la veces en que entusiasmado me contaba sus logros, hubiese deseado que fuéramos solo los dos, pero no podía evitar que Ron estuviera con nosotros.

Muchas aventuras sufrimos los 6 años que estuvimos en el colegio, cada una mas peligrosa. Pero pudimos derrotar a ese ser temible.

Su destino que se escribió mucho antes que naciera, estaba a salvo. Lamentamos las muertes por culpa de una profecía, pero eso no se compara con el saber que ahora éramos libres de cualquier maldad en un futuro próximo. No niego que puede ser que otra vez la oscuridad nos llegue a dominar, sin embargo quiero creer que para ese entonces yo estaré a su lado. Como siempre.

Lo veo a él, solo sentado en un frondoso árbol, con una rosa entre sus manos. Mi mirada se empaña de lagrimas, se que él está sufriendo por amor.

Odio a esa chica sin rostro, Que no ve como el sufre, que no ve que el daría su mundo para estar a su lado.

No sé quien es ella, no me interesa. Porque si lo supiera, creo que mi corazón no aguantaría romperse una vez más.

¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?

Cada noche desde que descubrí que tengo sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad hacia él, sufro. Verlo como sus ojos se iluminan cada que me cuenta sobre ella. Quisiera ser tan valiente como la casa a la que pertenezco, pero no puedo. Los sentimientos son más difíciles de enfrentar que enfrentar al ser mas maligno del mundo mágico.

Odio ser tan cobarde, deseo plantarme ahora frente a él, decirle "TE AMO"

Besarlo con las ansias que me carcomen, tomarlo y que sea mío.

Mas sin embargo mi resolución se ve opacada al saber que él me rechazaría, pues su corazón le pertenece a otra. A esa mujer sin rostro alguno. A esa desconocida que me tortura entre las sombras.

Cierro mi libro, no puedo concentrarme en la lectura. Tal vez aunque sea por un momento efímero necesito de su compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV HARRY**

Al final la rosa quedo con un solo petalo, y la última decisión fue decírselo. Me alegro el alma.

Pero mi corazón se desinfla cuando reconoce que el tiempo está en mi contra. Dentro de poco es día de san Valentín. No sé qué hacer, debí pensarlo con anterioridad.

¿Porque en otras cuestiones soy muy valiente, pero en sentimientos cobarde?

Creo que lo herede de mi padre, tardo 7 años en declararse a mi madre, yo siendo su hijo sigo sus pasos. No lo conocí, pero entre las historias que me relataron de mis padres, eran como el agua y aceite, pero aun así se complementaron.

Mi padre no era perfecto, pero al menos pudo enamorar a mi madre. Me levante sacudiéndome el pantalón, los pétalos rojos cayeron de mi regazo al suelo. Ligeramente se quedaron flotando sin topar al piso, y poco a poco subieron a mi altura.

Sonreí, sabía que ella estaba aquí. Voltee con mi sonrisa aun en mi rostro. Pero esta se borro al verla junto a él, ambos se dirigían a mí. Los pétalos a un flotaban, ella movía con maestría su varita.

—Harry—su voz floto en el aire, llegando a mis oídos. Su sonrisa aun impregnada en su rostro—¿porque estas aquí tan solito?

Él se rio quedito, lo fulmine con la mirada. Cormac empezó a fijarse en ella el verano del año pasado, No me gusto nada su mirada cada que la veía.

—Hermione—Le dije, mi voz ligeramente ronca. Estaba molesto aguantándome las ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y reclamarla como mía.—Solo estaba pensando, descansando un poco de los exámenes.

¿Potter, tu descansando? ¿El niño que vivió no puede soportar unos insignificantes exámenes?—Mi mirada fulmino al rubio teñido. Lo odio con todo mi ser, querer cortejar a la mujer de mi vida.

—Déjalo Cormarc—Me defendió ella—Yo vine a hacerle compañía como te dije al toparme contigo.

—Hermione, tu no necesitas descansar ya que tu eres la mujer más inteligente que ha pisado este colegio, le ganas hasta los cerebritos de Ravenclaw.

Mi niña hermosa se ruborizo, y yo solo sentí como el monstro verde de los celos, tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo, mis puños se cerraron ejerciendo una fuerza dejando mis nudillos blancos.

Quise decir un mordaz comentario, sin embargo ella lo miro, le sonrió y se acerco conmigo.

—Lo siento Cormac, gracias por la breve caminata, pero necesito hablar con Harry como te dije. Lamento rechazar tu invitación por cuarta vez.

Se dirigió hasta a mí, y con ojos suplicantes me pidió que le siguiera la corriente, con tal de evitar que este cabroncito se quede con ella, la abrace.

—Como ya te dijo Hermione… Estaremos ocupados.

Nos alejamos del lago, aun abrazados dejando a un atónito cormac solo.

Mas este alcanzo a gritar: —HERMIONE NO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ.

Tal vez medio colegio escucho su grito, ya que el puso un hechizo sonoro, pero no me importo, ya que Hermione rodo los ojos.

.

.

.

—Estoy harta—Me dijo una vez estuvimos en nuestra sala común.—Es un completo idiota que no acepta un no por respuesta.

Ella resoplo frustrada, mientras tejía unos gorritos y calcetines de lana, por supuesto yo le ayudaba.

—Harry por que de todos los hombres que hay en este colegio, tenia que ser cormac quien se fijara en mi.

No tenia respuesta a su pregunta, tal vez le hubiese dicho que el no era el único, yo también me había fijado en ella.

Sin embargo no pudo decirle nada, ya que la sala común se vio interrumpida a la llegada de mi mejor amigo.

Este pelirrojo tenía los ojos brillosos, y una sonrisa bobalicona surcaba su rostro. Se notaba que estaba satisfecho de comer en las cocinas

—Hey chicos—Saludos mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.—¿a que no saben?

Mire a Hermione que me devolvió una interrogante mirada.

—No sabemos Ron ¿que sucedió?—pregunto Hermione.

—Habrá un festival de san valentin en el colegio, todo está tratando de llegar a la normalidad desde la derrota de voldemort. La directora McGonagall, dijo que era motivo de expresar la amistad, pero creo que más bien quiere otra excusa para celebrar el que seamos libres de la maldad de Tom.

Ron se soltó a reír a carcajadas, desde hace poco tiempo, tanto Hermione como Ron dicen el verdadero nombre de voldemort, para ellos es más fácil, tomarlo como una persona común y corriente, y para qué negarlo. Para mí también es fácil saber que Tom Riddle nunca fue un ser extraordinario.

—En fin, les dejo porque me encontrare con Luna-Lunita para decirle la buena nueva, creo que les gustara este festival.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza mientras emitía una sonrisita.

—Solo Ron es Ron— murmuro. Yo reí a carcajadas. Eran una pareja inusual ver a Ron con Luna, sin embargo el fue más valiente que yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV HERMIONE**

Bostece de cansancio, mi vista se volvía un poco borrosa, mis ojos lagrimaban, y la luz de la vela se estaba agotando. Sin embargo tenía que terminar este regalo. Mañana es san Valentín, el dichoso festival se efectuaría en el gran comedor. Y mis nervios aumentaban, estaba decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos a Harry.

Para eso también había dedicado mi tiempo de Lectura nocturna a crear un jersey para él. Tome clases con la señora Weasley que amablemente me ayudo. Sin embargo es un poco difícil si no lo llevas a la práctica constante. Mi intención era dárselo en navidad, solo que mi primer intento no era ni de de lejos un jersey. Intente hacer otro de nuevo para año nuevo, como regalo atrasado, pero de nueva cuenta mis intentos fueron en vano, cuando mi resultado final fue una blusa y no un jersey.

En estos momentos es cuando me dije porque hacia esto, sin embargo lo hacía por Harry, por que ver su sonrisa cada vez que le regalaba algo era mil veces mejor.

—Hermione—Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz profunda. — ¿Qué haces a altas horas de la noche despierta?

Yo voltee, cuando confirme mis sospechas al verlo al final de la escalera, su pijama consistía en un pantalón deportivo y una polera sin mangas. Mis nervios aumentaron cuando lo vi acercase hacia donde me encontraba, rápidamente trate de esconder todo antes que lo viera. Sin embargo el al verme toda atareada, me ayudo a guardar las cosas.

Harry nunca fue dado a regañar, siempre era yo quien lo regañaba a él y Ron por ser flojos en sus tareas. Pero esta vez creo que viendo el estado de agotamiento y las profundas ojeras que cargaba me regaño sin parar, siseando cada que yo resoplaba de disgusto.

Más no pude evitar sentirme por dentro entusiasmada por su preocupación.

 **Harry Pov**

El tan ansiado día de festival llego, mis nervios aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, las clase fueron normales, excepto por la tarde cuando se pausaron para dar paso al festival, y era un milagro ya que mi tarea de Herbologia avanzada 3 no la realice, ni la de astronomía 5.

Sin embargo todos estuvimos libres para las cuatro de la tarde después del almuerzo, el festival empezaría a las 6 hasta la medianoche que fue lo máximo que la directora permitió.

Seis horas en donde si todo salía bien, me declararía a ella, y si no bueno por lo menos se que lo intente.

Aunque no me permito tener pensamientos negativos.

El gran comedor se vio adornado con millones de corazones y pequeños querubines que revoloteaban entre el techo. Los corazones al tocarlo emitían un delicioso aroma a chocolate o en dado caso salía un sonido suave y romántico. Los querubines tiraban sus pequeñas flechas juntando momentáneamente a las parejas seleccionadas. Sin embargo el hechizo desaparecía en cuestión de minutos.

Los profesores hablaban entre ellos, mientras que los alumnos se mantenían en un pequeño escenario, ya sea bailando o en las mesas comiendo los diversos postres conmemorativos a la fecha.

Entonces fue cuando la vi, estaba hermosa, ataviada con un vestido color melocotón, sus cabellos rizados ondeaban libres sin moño alguno, sus piernas se estilizaban con unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, el tacón la hacía ver más alta. Y yo por supuesto sentía mis manos sudar, mi corazón latir a kilómetros por hora, mis ojos se iluminaron, pero estos se apagaron cuando de nueva cuenta Cormac apareció a su lado.

Ella no me veía aun.

A pesar que siempre me decía que no toleraba su compañía, nunca entendí por que se ruborizaba cada vez que el hacia un comentario. De lejos la veía, apreciaba la manera en que sus labios se movían al hablar, en que sus manos jugueteaban el anillo que sus padres le regalaron la navidad pasada.

Estoy seguro que sintió la fuerza de mi mirada, ya que volteo justo en mi dirección, yo la salude sin despegar mi mirada de ella. Y fue cuando por primera vez ella se ruborizo. Un bonito color rojo tiño sus mejillas.

Me sonrió con nerviosismo, e ignorando a Cormac se acerco hasta donde estaba.

—Hola—Susurro

—Hola—respondí bajito

—Feliz san Valentín Harry—Emitió en un pequeño murmullo, poco a poco se acerco hasta a mí, y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, abrazándome.

Podría decir que sorprendido era poco. Mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su espalda, esa suave espalda que estaba descubierta del vestido. Su piel tan blanca, suave y lozana, al tacto de mis dedos.

 _Hermione Te amo_ —susurro mi corazón.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hermione POV**

Hoy me acerque hasta Harry, le abrace con motivo del día, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme a gusto entre sus brazos.

Siempre fue así con él, cada abrazo que me ha dado, cada consuelo que me ha ofrecido.

El siempre ha sido mi elegido.

 _Harry te amo_ —Susurro mi corazón. Hubiese querido que esas mismas palabras fueran dichas en mis labios, pero no ocurrió.

Ron se acerco dando un abrazo grupal, Luna se unió a nosotros, y nuestro momento se termino.

Nos separamos.

Ron se veía contento, entre sus brazos tenia a Luna. Ella sonreía dichosa. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal.

—Hermione, gracias por el regalo, es maravillosa la información de ese libro, no sabía que en el mundo muggle igual existieran aquellas criaturas.

Ella me agradecía por el libro de zoología que le regale este san valentin con motivo a su buena amistad, me abrazo muy fuerte como su pequeño cuerpo lo permitía. Ron tampoco se quedo atrás, me agradeció por su regalo.

Sin embargo al mirar de reojo a Harry me percate que su mirada se opaco. Sabía que la razón era porque el fue el único que recibió una carta en vez de un obsequio como regalo.

Pero el regalo se lo daré cuando vayamos al lago. Allí al fin le diré las palabras que muero por dejar salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El festival fue todo un éxito. Al parecer los alumnos, se atrevieron al fin de declarase a las personas que le gustaban. Yo estaba sentada mientras veía como Harry platicaba con Romilda Vane, esa chica odiosa que nunca, nunca me gusto. Ni saquera como ve a Harry, pareciera que fuera un trozo de carne y ella estuviera hambrienta cual leona.

Pero esto no se quedaba así, no iba a permitir que una niñita me alejara de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Harry**

Aunque mi sonrisa decía todo lo contrario, ya me estaba hartando que Romilda vane se acercara a mi a cualquier pretexto. A ella la veía de reojo, estaba aburrida, y mi tiempo se agotaba. Aleje a Romilda que se acerco con intención de darme un beso, pero al apartarla me percate como Hermione se levanto de su silla, camino unos cuantos pasos, y Cormac el rubio teñido tomo toda su atención.

Esta de más decir que mi intención fue separarlos, si no fuera porque Romilda me tomo del brazo, alejándome de ellos. Mi mirada no apartaba su objetivo.

Y al voltear queriéndome alejar de esta desesperante chica, ella me tomo desprevenido besándome ya no en la mejilla sino en los labios. La aparte a los pocos segundos. De nada sirvió. Ella ya no estaba, y el peli teñido tampoco.

—Romilda…Ya basta, no me gustas, ni nunca me gustaras. Aléjate de mi.

Quise ser suave con la chica, pero no entiende razones, La rechace delante de toda la escuela. La humillación al fin la hizo entender. Ni una disculpa podría aplacar lo que hice. Romilda se alejo llorando y yo me sentí ligeramente mal.

Pero mi objetivo principal tenia que aparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _POV Hermione_

Mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, Al fin supe quien era su chica ideal. Todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mí. Ahora la chica desconocida tenía nombre

Romilda Vane.

Me encontraba en la torre de astronomía, el regalo estaba a un lado mio. Un regalo que ahora no sería capaz de entregar.

Cormac al final entendió que yo no caería en sus redes y que nunca me enamoraría de él.

Es una lástima, porque es guapo, pero el cerebro lo tiene como el tamaño de un guisante.

Aun podía recordar los momentos que pase con Harry, desde que lo conocí en aquel vagón hasta que lo salve de morir a manos de Voldemort. El enfrentamiento final donde tuve que sacrificar parte de mi magia para que el sobreviviera.

Aunque Harry no lo sabe, el sacrificar parte de mi núcleo mágico, me imposibilito el hacer unos hechizos, y mi magia menguo. Al consultarlo con un medimago, me aseguro que con el tiempo mi núcleo se restauraría y al final lo tendría completo. Sin embargo no tenia que esforzarlo. Es por eso que aunque mi primera intención era ser auror igual que Harry, preferí las leyes mágicas.

Elimine mis lágrimas. No, no sería la primera persona que se enamora de su mejor amigo, ni tampoco la única mujer que tenía el corazón destrozado. Pero dolía hasta el alma, saber que ante los ojos de la persona que amas, tu eres solo su amiga.

—Hermione—otra vez esa voz.

Pero al voltear pensando con ilusión que él estaría tras mío, me percate que solo estaba yo en esa habitación.

¿Porque me ilusiono? tal vez este con ella.

Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir, al recordar el beso que él le dio a ella.

—Hermione—El eco de voz resonando en mi cerebro.

—Basta…Basta ya—Grite—Harry nunca entendiste mis sentimientos, nunca comprendiste que te amo. Yo, tu amiga cometí el pecado de enamorarme de ti, y que tú no me vieras como mujer me destroza el alma, deja a mi cerebro y estabilidad mental en paz. No quiero que seas la voz de mi conciencia, pues sufriría con solo escucharte.

—No quiero seguir enamorada de ti.

—Lo siento—Me respondió la voz—Pero no puedo evitar estar enamorado de ti

Al principio no lo reconocí, pensé que la tristeza respondía ante mí. Mas sin embargo el susurro de una tela caer resonó en la silencia habitación, su respiración la sentía tras mi nuca, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.

Y al voltear mi rostro, unos ojos verdes cual bosque me miraban con tristeza y ternura a la vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **PoV Harry**

Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que había escuchado. Ella me amaba de la misma forma que yo.

Y ella sufría por mi causa.

Inmediatamente que me aleje del gran comedor, con desesperación fui en busca de Cormac y Hermione pero me tope con la sorpresa de ver a Cormac coqueteando con chicas de quinto año.

Lo tome entre sus ropas alejándolo de esas niñitas y le exigí que me diga dónde estaba Hermione.

El me respondió tartamudeando que no lo sabía, y que Hermione le había rechazado de nuevo, así que harto decidió dejarla en paz.

Ron vio mi estado de furia, quería rematar a golpes a ese rubio, pero mi amigo evito que cometiera una masacre.

—Cálmate—Exclamo él mientras me sostenía—Se dónde se esconde Hermione, Luna y yo la vimos cruzar corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, directo a la torre de astronomía.

Fue entonces que Ron saco entre su ropa una tela que me fue reconocida, Le dije unas sinceras gracias, mientras la tela me la ponía encima.

Desapareciendo ante la vista de todos.

Corriendo fui hasta la torre. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, e ingrese lo más silencioso que podía, ya que no sabía como Hermione siempre atinaba saber donde estaba aun debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Ella lloraba, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas, la mirada perdida entre la hermosa vista del bosque y el lago, un objeto reposaba a su lado. Ese objeto llamo mi especial atención hasta que vi que era un regalo. Mi nombre estaba impreso en una pequeña tarjeta.

Pensé que sería el único que no recibiría un regalo de parte de ella, mas me equivoque, y equivocado estaba con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Aun escondido susurrando su nombre me entere de lo que ella tan celosamente guardaba.

Su amor por mí.

La abrace, ella me miro con esos ojitos chocolates tristes y sin pensarlo más la bese.

Todo lo que sentía por ella, resurgió atreves de un beso. Un beso que poco a poco hizo que el aire nos faltara.

Un beso de amor.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada. Ella me miro con los ojos como platos. Al final me percate que en su mirada entendió que no era ni un sueño ni una visión.

Te amo le dije entre besos pequeños.

Poco a poco sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo hermoso, me perdí en su mirada, mientras ella me sonreía.

Te amo

Fue su respuesta.

La mía fueron más besos, unos suaves, otros apasionados. Pero nuestros corazones latieron.

Al final la rosa con el único pétalo me dijo la verdad.

Se lo dije

Y este san Valentín, fue el día en que me declare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pov Hermione**

El estaba feliz con el jersey que le regale, a cada rato se lo ponía, y no dejaba de de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que su novia se lo hizo. Es mas estaba tan feliz que me pidió que le regalara el gorro a juego. Y yo no podía creer lo que él me regalo, una hermosa joya que estaba en forma de rosa. Según él me dijo que fue una rosa quien le dio la respuesta.

A veces le digo que estaba loquito, hasta luna que escucho nuestra historia pensaba lo mismo.

Que más puedo decir. El día que me declare ante Harry fue el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Aunque Harry afirma que fue él quien se declaro primero.

Le dejo creer eso, pero entre él y yo sabemos que sin mi declaración, tal vez esta sería otra historia.

Al final el amor triunfo como dicen por allí.

Día de San Valentín, después de 7 años Harry es mi novio. De tal palo tal astilla, pues fue casi igual a su padre.

—Amor—Susurró en mi oído, sentados en un frondoso árbol, viendo los tentáculos del pulpo de lago surgir de nuevo.

—¿En qué piensas?—Me pregunto acariciando mis brazos con suavidad.

—El día en que me declare—le respondí—

El sonrió negó con la cabeza—Yo me declare—refuto y callo mis protestas con un suave beso.

Al final yo termine rendida a sus encantos, mientras el sol de la tarde iluminaba el escenario frente nosotros.

 **FIN**


End file.
